Tents, inhalers, hoods, or the like, have long been used to provide a regulated atmosphere, commonly oxygen, to patients who have respiratory difficulty. Examples of the prior art found as a result of a search previously performed include devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,600,501; 3,552,391; 3,000,379, 3,799,163; 2,389,293; 3,786,809; 4,181,129; and 2,508,050. It is essential that a supply of such regulated atmosphere be continuously provided in the area of the patients' face, i.e., nose and mouth. The mere inhalation of ambient atmosphere may not only be ineffective but may be dangerous. This invention has as its prime purpose such continuous provision to a patient, primarily to infant patients.